1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a personal protective device for use by an individual in warding off or discouraging attack by an intruder.
More specifically, the invention relates to a protective device in the form of a belt or necklace which can be worn by an individual in the manner of a piece of jewelry or article of clothing, etc., and which upon selective operation by the wearer, ejects a fluid substance of foul and repulsive odor and which also may be colored. The substance serves to mark a prospective attacker both with the repulsive odor and a colored dye mark so that he knows that he can later be identified and thus may be discouraged from pursuing an otherwise intended attack. The fluid substance is harmless and later can be washed off but only with effort and only with suitable washing facilities and cleansers.
2. Prior Art Situation
Historically a number of products have been available to individuals for self defense purposes which range from such items as hand guns, knives, black jacks and the like to the more recently introduced products such as the MACE gas dispenser. Each of these products has certain short comings such as the requirement for special licenses from police authorities, physical strength and adroitness on the part of the user, etc. With respect to the MACE gas dispenser, this item is packaged in the form of an aerosol can which is bulky and unsightly, and normally (if used) is carried within a hand bag, etc. so that it is not readily available if a surprise attack occurs. In order to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art personal protective devices, the present invention was devised.